La leyenda de las flores de los cuatro elementos
by DigimonRukiMakinofan
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que Víbora siempre lleva sus flores en la cabeza.Pero nadie sabe que tiene un gran secreto.Ahora un enemigo del pasado de Víbora volverá.Víbora debera descubrir un poder que lleva dentro y salvar a sus amigos,su familia y su honor...(Contiene GrullaxVíbora)
1. El poder de la flores

No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes

Las flores de Víbora

Era una día común en el palacio de Jade pero estaba a punto de dejar de serlo.

Los cinco furiosos y Po habían vuelto de una pelea contra cientos de cocodrilos bandidos y estaban muy mal heridos y apenas podían caminar de vuelta hacia el palacio de Jade.

Shifu:¡Alumnos! ¿Qué les paso?

Tigresa:Cocodrilos bandidos, cientos de ellos…

Víbora:Eran demasiados…

Mono:Apenas pudimos con ellos…

Shifu:Estan muy heridos,y ya no tengo medicinas

Todos:¿Qué?

Víbora:Maestro ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Shifu:No lo se…

En ese momento, pensaron que sería su fin pero entonces algo increíble ocurrió,las flores de Víbora empezaron a lanzar un brillo segador

Grulla:Víbora,¿Qué te pasa?

Víbora:No lo se

De repente la luz envolvió a los cinco y a Po y curo sus heridas y las flores de Víbora volvieron a su estado normal

Tigresa:Nuestras heridas

Mantis:Desaparecieron …

Grulla:Víbora¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Víbora:Yo,yo no lo se,no fui yo,fueron ¿mis flores?

Mono:¿Pero como?

Víbora:Yo no se,yo,yo…ya me voy

Víbora se fue corriendo al Palacio de Jade

Po¿Por qué se pone así?

Tigresa:Porque talvez para ella no sea normal que las flores brillen y sanen heridas.¿Para ti si es normal?

Po:Bueno,pues,no…

Mono:¿Deberiamos ir con ella?

Grulla:No,ella quiere estar sola, si nos necesita nos buscará

*Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano* .Un lobo detecto una presencia de poder magico y de inmediato le informo a su jefe

Lobo:Maestro,maestro….

?:¿Qué quieres?

Lobo:Lo he detectado y viene del Valle de la Paz viene del

?:¿Del Palacio de Jade?

Lobo:Si,¿Cómo lo supo?

No le contesto…

?:Sabía que te volvería a ver…

¿Quién era el jefe del lobo? ¿Qué pasa con las flores de Víbora? ¿Por qué quiere las flores? ¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? XD descubranlo en el próximo capitulo


	2. Admitelo,ella te gusta

Nota: A partir de este capítulo voy a escribir los pensamientos de los personajes ._Lo voy a escribir en cursiva, con esta letra y entre paréntesis_

Después de ese extraño suceso, Víbora estuvo prácticamente desaparecida .Mono, Mantis, Po y Tigresa estaban hablando de eso en la cocina cuando entro Grulla.

Grulla: Chicos ¿han visto a Víbora?

Po: No

Grulla: Casi no la veo desde lo que paso con sus flores y eso. Comienzo a preocuparme por ella *toma un vaso de agua para calmarse*

Mantis: ¿Qué? ¿Tanto te preocupa tu NOVIA?

Al escuchar eso Grulla escupió el agua

Grulla:¿¡Que¡?

Mono: Admítelo Grulla, te gusta Víbora

Grulla empezó a sonrojarse. Era cierto, el amaba mucho a Víbora pero no tenía el valor de decirle lo que sentía y sabía que si se lo decía a sus amigos o se lo dirían a Víbora o se burlarían de él. Además él creía que alguien tan hermosa como Víbora nunca se interesaría en alguien como él. Decidió disimular y actuar como si no le gustara, cosa que sería completamente imposible

Grulla: Eso no es cierto. Era muy difícil creerle ya que estaba muy sonrojado

Mono:¿Enserio? ¿Y porque siempre están juntos?

Grulla: Bueno…yo…

Po: Y ¿Por qué cuando nos enfrentamos a "Las damas de la sombra" ustedes estuvieron juntos todo el viaje y no se separaron ni por un segundo?

Grulla: Pues…

Tigresa: ¿Y por que cuando volvieron de la misión de buscar a la madre de San, Víbora volvió enredad en tu cuello y no en tus patas? y por cierto eso no pareció molestarte

Grulla: Bi...Bien...Yo

Mantis: Y porque cuando Po nos borro la memoria, tú fuiste el primero en responder su pregunta y, por cierto, la mirabas de una manera muy coqueta

Mono: Y la abrasaste…

Tigresa: Y estuvieron todo el día juntos. Casi olvido cuando todos empezamos a discutir unos con otros. Tú y Víbora no discutieron entre ustedes pero si se miraron pidieron disculpas

Po. Y la vez en la que destruí el salón de entrenamiento. Tu y Víbora estaban solos ahí atrás y claro cuando nos tropezamos por culpa de los dumping pegajosos tu atrapaste a Víbora con tu pico.

Mono: O y cuando Po fue elegido el "Guerreo Dragón" y volvíamos a nuestros cuartos tú te acercaste a Víbora tratando de hacerla reír

Mantis: Y cuando yo hice mi broma y Víbora se río tú te quedaste mirándola de una manera tierna. Dijo Mantis muy pícaramente

Grulla no podía estar más sonrojado. No se dio cuenta pero había sido muy obvio con sus sentimientos hacia Víbora

Todos: ¿Y bien?

Grulla: Yo… ¡ustedes están locos! *sale de la cocina*

**Nota: Los momento que los amigos de Grulla dijeron que él y Víbora estaban juntos eran de la serie de televisión o de la primera película. Si quieren saber de qué capitulo o de que parte son pregúntenme y yo les contesto**


	3. Un poco de romance

Un poco de romance (a poco no suena bonito XD)

Grulla salió afuera a tomar aire fresco y a ver la luna y la hermosa noche.

Grulla: Uff casi. Las estrellas me recuerdan a los hermosos ojos de Víbora.

En ese momento noto que Víbora estaba sentada en el techo del Palacio de Jade y voló hasta ella

Grulla: Víbora

Víbora: Hola Grulla

Grulla: ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando

Víbora: estaba leyendo algunos pergaminos para ver si encuentro algo de información sobre mis flores

Grulla:¿Por qué? (¿_Pues porque va a ser idiota? Por lo de el brillo)_

Víbora: Pues…no sé de dónde tu vengas pero de donde yo vengo no es normal que las flores hagan lo que las mías hacen

Grulla: Tienes razón ´

Víbora se quedo mirando el cielo y pensaba en el día en el que ella y Grulla se conocieron y como si pudiera leer su mente Grulla hablo de ese día

Grulla: Las estrellas están igual de brillantes que en la noche en que nos conocimos

Víbora:¿Aún la recuerdas?

Grulla:¿Cómo olvidarla? Es una noche que recordare para siempre…

Víbora: Igual yo…

Ambos cerraron los ojos y empezaron a recordar…

*Flashback*

Era una noche hermosa…

Una pequeña Víbora de 10 años iba caminado por el festival con juegos, luces, comida y mucha gente, en honor a ella, quien con solo 10 años ya era una gran guerrera

Entones algo choco con su cara, un sombrero y escucho una voz "mi sombrero" grito la voz de un ave de la misma edad de la joven Víbora (a que no adivinan quienes son XD. Como soy buena les digo que son Grulla y Víbora de niños XD)

Víbora se quito el sombrero de la cara y, por alguna razón de quedo mirándolo y limpiándolo ya que se llevo de polvo

Grulla: Gracias…yo…

En el momento en el que vio la cara de la serpiente que limpiaba su sombrero con mucha delicadeza inmediatamente noto que era increíblemente hermosa .Sus hermosos ojos azules que reflejaban las luces de la fiesta, sus hermosas flores, su hermoso color verde primavera, sus hermosos labios… (_Es hermosa)… _pensó

Víbora termino de limpiar su sombreo.

Víbora: Aquí tienes…soy… Víbora se quedo mirando el rostro del ave y noto que era muy lindos sus lindos ojos entre amarillos y dorados, su plumaje blanco y azul/negro (_Que lindo es….)_pensó…

Se quedaron mirándose y soñando despiertos con caras de enamorados hasta que despertaron

Grulla: Lo siento, es mío

Víbora: Ohh… ¿es tuyo?

Grulla: Si

Víbora se puso el sombreo jugando y a Grulla se le derritió el corazón ya que le pareció todavía más hermosa

Víbora: Y ¿Cómo me veo?

Grulla: Jeje te ves bien

Víbora : Gracias…toma

Víbora se saco el sombrero y se lo dio. Grulla, al agarrarlo, tomo la cola de Víbora con su ala haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

Víbora: Bueno…yo…soy Víbora

Grulla: Yo soy Grulla pero me dicen Grulla

Víbora: jeje

Grulla:¿Oye no eres…

Víbora: La hija del Gran Maestro Víbora y la chica que con solo 6 años derroto a un gorila bandido? Si,si lo soy

Grulla: Guau ¿lees mentes?

Víbora: Tal vez si o tal vez no…

Grulla:¿Quieres caminar conmigo un rato?

Víbora: Claro…

Pasaron un rato caminando y riendo de cosas absurdas y a medida que pasaba el tiempo más se daban cuenta de lo que sentían .Después de un rato se sentaron en una colina esperando los fuegos artificiales

Grulla: Entonces… ¿te divertiste conmigo?

Víbora: ¿Divertirme? Nunca la pase mejor…

Grulla: Gracias…muchos dicen que soy aburrido

Víbora:¿Aburrido? Eres muy divertido

Grulla:¿Enserio? Pues gracias tú también eres divertid, lista y pues… (¿_se lo digo o no?) _muy linda. Al decir esto hizo que Víbora se sonrojara

Víbora: Gracias…pues tu eres muy lindo también

Grulla: ¿Enserio?

Víbora: Si

Se quedaron mirando el cielo

Víbora: Esto me recuerda a una canción que escuche…

Grulla:¿Cuál es?

Víbora empezó a cantar.

_Víbora: Parece mentira que esto no empezó ayer_

_Siento que te conozco desde siempre_

Grulla reconoció la canción y empezó a cantar

_Grulla: Estoy seguro que podremos volar_

_Y te haré olvidar eso que te lastima _

_Ambos: Con el amor se que podré volar_

_Y mis sueños realizar,_

_seré tu alas y te llevare a volar _

_y tus sueños realizar, y se que te estaremos_

_Juntos en mi amoooooor_

Y empezaron los fuegos artificiales mientras seguían cantando

Víbora: Cantas muy bien

Grulla: Y tu también

Fueron amigos desde entones, pero solo hasta que cumplieron 14 años y Víbora se mudo muy lejos

Grulla: Te voy a extrañar

Víbora: Yo también

Grulla: Algún día te volveré a ver, lo juro

Víbora se subió al carruaje y se fue, ninguno pudo decir lo que sentía.

Pero un día cuando Grulla estaba en una misión con Mono, Mantis y Tigresa (antes de que Víbora se uniera, entonces eran los 4 furiosos y ya sé que no tengo imaginación XD)

Parecían acorralados cuando una serpiente entro en acción y los defendió

Grulla:¿Víbora? ¿Eres tú ?

Víbora: Si

Mono: Gracias por la ayuda

Tigresa:¿Cómo te llamas?

Víbora: Soy Víbora pero me dicen Víbora

Y después Víbora se unió a los 4 furiosos (los 5 furiosos) y desde entonces ella y Grulla nunca se volvieron a separar

*Fin del Flashback*

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sabiendo que ambos pensaban en lo mismo

Grulla (_Se ve hermosa a la luz de la luna)_

Víbora estaba ahí mirando a Grulla con las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos

Grulla: Víbora…tengo que decirte algo…yo…yo

Mono: Oigan ¿Qué hacer ahí arriba?

Po:¡Ya bajen!

Grulla (_Voy a matarlos)_

Víbora (_Demonios justo ahora)_

Ambos bajaron y se fueron a dormir inmediatamente para evitar las burlas de sus compañeros y un rato después todos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, en el amanecer, alguien llevo. Un alguien que reflejaba sed de venganza en sus ojos

?:Por fin años de espera y por fin no solo tendré lo que busco si no que también me vengare. Dijo mientras miraba hacia el Palacio de Jade

Continuara….


	4. La leyenda

Al día siguiente al amanecer, se escucharon gritos del Valle de la Paz. Los cinco salieron de sus habitaciones

Grulla:¿Qué pasa?

Víbora: Gritos, corran

Salieron disparados del palacio de Jade al pueblo y encontraron un gorila bandido causando estragos

Grulla: ¡Wow!

Gorila: Vamos ¿Quién sigue?

Víbora reconoció de inmediato al gorila

Víbora: Tú…

Gorila:Vaya,vaya eres tu…

Víbora:¿Qué quieres? Te derrote a los seis años. Ahora podría derrotarte sin mover un musculo

Gorila: No vine por eso…vine por tus flores

Todos:¿Qué?

Continuara…

Nah mentira XD

Víbora: ¿Por qué?

Gorila: ¿Es decir que no lo sabes?

Víbora:¡Solo sé que eres un idiota!

Grulla: Víbora ¿de qué habla?

Víbora: Estoy segura de que es una distracción. Revisen el pueblo y comprueben que no haya más bandidos

Grulla:¿Y tú?

Víbora: Pude con él cuando era una niña, ahora lo hare puré *le guiña un ojo*

Po,Tigresa,Grulla,Mantis y Mono se fueron y dejaron a Víbora sola con el gorila

Gorila: Ahora que estamos solos te podre decir lo que esconden tus flores…

Víbora: ¿De qué hablas?

Gorila: Tus flores tienen un poder increíble que se desata cuando más lo necesitas

Víbora:¿Qué?

Gorila: Es la leyenda…según una leyenda había una esfera .Esa esfera tenia dentro de ella el poder de controlar los 4 elementos (agua,fuero,aire y tierra)y de sanar heridas. Muchos villanos trataron de conseguirla. Fue protegida por cientos de maestros .Con el tiempo esa esfera termina al cuidado de tu padre, para proteger el poder tu padre transfirió el poder a un par de flores de loto. Las cuales te las dio al nacer. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie…ni siquiera a ti

Víbora: Eso es mentira

Gorila: Si es mentira, dame las flores y se acabo el asunto, no volveré aquí nunca

Víbora: No se qué quieres…pero no te daré mis flores, no se para que las quieres pero estoy segura que no es para nada bueno

Gorila: Entiendo, pues entonces iré a hacer una pequeña visita al pueblo donde naciste...

Víbora: ¿Qué?

Gorila: Si no quieres que nada malo le pase a tu padres ni a tus amigos, ven mañana a tu pueblo al atardecer

El gorila partió corriendo y saltando

Víbora quedó en shock y en ese momento llegaron los demás

Tigresa: No hay nadie

Mono: Vino solo

Grulla: ¿Víbora? ¿Estás bien?

Víbora: Yo…yo…tengo que ir a mi pueblo

Todos: ¿Qué?

Víbora: Mañana

Continuara…


	5. El comienzo del viaje

Víbora les contó a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado. Les contó el resto mientras empacaba comida y agua

Víbora: El dice que mis flores tienen un poder especial. Me dijo que se las de, pero no lo hice. Dijo que iría a mi pueblo, y que si no quería que nada malo le pasara a mi familia y amigos,debía estar en mi pueblo al atardecer. Saldré mañana a primera hora

Grulla: Pero Víbora…

Tigresa: ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?

Mono: Podría ser una trampa

Víbora: Ya lo se, pero no puedo permitir que le haga daño a mi familia o a mis amigos de mi pueblo, aun si eso significa tener que sacrificarme a mi misma. Víbora se fue a dormir después de eso sabiendo que esa podría ser su última noche en el Palacio de Jade.

Al día siguiente, apenas salio el sol Víbora ya estaba despierta y en camino pero entonces escucho voces. Sus amigos venían corriendo tras ella y pronto la alcanzaron

Grulla:¡Víbora!

Mono:¡Víbora!

Tigresa: Espéranos

Víbora: Se que es peligroso pero debo ir

Grulla :Iremos contigo

Víbora: ¿Qué?

Po: Entendemos lo importe que es esto para ti

Mantis: Pero no podemos dejarte sola

Grulla :Iremos contigo

Mono: Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos

Tigresa: Y no descasaremos hasta que tu familia, tus amigos y tu estén seguros

A Víbora se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al saber que tenía tan buenos amigos

Víbora: Gracias chicos, son increíbles

Po: Agradécele a Grulla

Mantis: Fue idea de el

Tigresa: Estaba tan preocupado por ti que no durmió en toda la noche

Grulla se sonrojo

Víbora:¿Enserio Grulla?

Grulla: Bueno…si yo…no soportaría perderte y quería ir contigo para asegurarme de que estés bien y bueno…pues…

Víbora empezó a sonrojarse también

Víbora: Gracias. Eres increíble

Grulla y Víbora se quedaron mirándose con caras de enamorados y muy sonrojados, como cuando se conocieron, ignorando por completo todo lo demás. Hasta que una voz los despertó

Po: Ahh… ¿Hola?

Grulla y Víbora: Ahh… ¿Qué?

Mono:¿Nos vamos o que?

Víbora y Grulla aun seguían sonrojados

Víbora: Si bueno vamos…

Y así empezó el viajes. Escalaron montañas, atravesaron una feroz tormenta y cerca de llegar al pueblo de Víbora se escondieron en una cueva

Po: ¿Es aquí?

Víbora: Si, encuchen gracias por acompañármele pero esto va a ponerse muy peligroso , entiendo si quieren irse

Grulla: Ni hablar

Mantis: Ya estamos aquí

Po :Te prometimos estar contigo

Tigresa: Pase lo que pase

Mono: Así es

Víbora: Bien,alguien vaya a ver si el gorila esta ahí

Po: Yo voy

Po salio de la cueva a ver,pero quedo horrorizado al ver lo que vio

Víbora: ¿Y bien?

Po: Víbora…¿estas segura de que quieres ver esto?

Víbora:¿Qué?

Los demás salieron y quedaron horrorizados ante esa vista: El pueblo de Víbora estaba completamente destruido

Víbora: No…

Y de la nada apareció el gorila

Gorila: Vaya, vaya, por fin apareces

Víbora: Tu...

Continuara...

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Dónde están los padres y amigos de Víbora? ¿Qué harán Víbora y sus amigos? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo tantas preguntas de nuevo? XD. Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo **


	6. Comienza la batalla

Víbora: ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Y mis amigos?

Gorila: Ohh yo no le hice nada a tus amigos. Pero si a tu familia …

Víbora: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde están?

Gorila: Ellos están aquí

Los padres de Víbora y las 2 hermanas menores de Víbora estaban atados (Víbora tenia hermanas pero nadie sabe sus nombres, yo les puse Mía y Su)

Madre de Víbora: ¡Víbora!

Víbora: Mama, papá, mía, Su

Gorila:¿ Y bien que vas a hacer?

Su: Víbora, estaremos, bien.¡Corre!

Padre de Víbora: No les des las flores

Víbora: Yo … yo me rindo

Todos:¿Qué?

Mía: ¿Qué haces?

Víbora:*Le susurra* Confía en mi

Gorila: Bien ahora dame las flores

Víbora se saco las flores

Víbora: Antes quiero decir algo

Gorila:¿Qué?

Víbora: ¡No te metas con mi familia!

Víbora hizo un movimiento mas rápido que un rayo ,corto la cuerda, libero su familia y se puso las flores .

Víbora: Rápido ,todos, corran

Víbora, su familia y sus amigos salieron corriendo y con el tiempo perdieron al gorila

Grulla :Lo perdimos

Padre de Víbora: Escucha, se que debí decirte lo de tus flores pero

Víbora: Lo se … era muy peligroso. Ahora todos vayan al Palacio de Jade

Grulla: Es cierto vamos

Víbora: Yo no voy

Todos: ¿Qué?

Víbora: Yo empecé todo esto. Yo debo terminarlo …

Grulla: Pero Víbora …

Víbora: Mama, papa, Mía, Su vayan al refugio que construimos. Chicos vayan al Valle de la Paz

Los padres de Víbora le hicieron caso pero sus amigos no

Grulla: Se que esto es difícil pero no debes hacer una locura para vengarte

Víbora: Esto no es por venganza , es por mi familial mis amigos, el Maestro Shifu ,ustedes y mi honor

Grulla miro a Víbora con mucha procuración y se lanzo a ella

Po: Grulla espera …

Pero ,el no la ataco, la abrazo

Grulla: Por favor cuídate mucho

Víbora: Lo haré

Víbora se fue corriendo y llego a su pueblo al anochecer

Mientras el reto de los cinco y Po estaban durmiendo

Grulla estaba teniendo una pesadilla

(En el sueño de Grulla)

Gorila: Por fin me vengare …

Víbora: Espera

El gorila lanzo a Grulla a un precipicio mientras Grulla veía la escena con horror

Grulla: Víbora ¡noooooooo!

(Grulla se despierta agitado y sudado)

Grulla: No voy a dejar que nada le pase

Grulla: salio volando a ayudar a Víbora

Continuara …


	7. Siempre fuiste tu

Víbora llego al pueblo de noche y empezó a buscar al gorila. El pueblo estaba destrozado, parecía un pueblo fantasma. Todos se habían ido

Víbora: Oye ¿Dónde estas? .Vine a encargarme de ti

Entones sintió un temblor detrás de ella. El gorila apareció de la nada y estaba detrás de ella

Gorila: Baya ¿decidiste darme las flores?

Víbora: Yo … no voy a darte nada más que una paliza

Gorila: Cuando quieras …

Mientras tanto en las afueras del pueblo Grulla estaba vigilando . Se estaba preocupando mucho

Grulla: ¿Dónde estas?

Po: ¿Grulla?

Grulla: ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué hacen aquí ?

Po, Tigresa, Mono ,Mantis lo habían seguido

Mono: Lo mismo que tu

Tigresa: Nos levantamos y decidimos venir ayudar a Víbora

Mantis: Vimos que no estabas y supimos que viniste a ayudar a tu novia

Grulla: Ella no es mi … *suspira*

Mono: Siempre lo supimos Grulla

Grulla: La verdad es que me gusta mucho. Me gusta tanto que la amo, pero nunca tuve el valor de decirle *suspira* y ahora creo que es muy tarde

Po: No te preocupes

Tigresa : Ella es muy fuerte

Se quedaron observando el pueblo

Mientras el Gorila y Víbora se preparaban para una pelea

Gorila: Esto no tiene que ser así solo dame tus flores y …

Víbora: No te daré nada

Víbora se lanzo contra el gorila y empezó a golpearlo con su cola haciéndolo retroceder. Víbora salto lo mas alto que pudo y creo una ráfaga de aire con su cola que golpeo al gorila. Víbora seguía golpeándolo mientras lloraba

Víbora: Destruiste mi pueblo *lo golpea*

Víbora: Pusiste en peligro a mi familia *lo golpea con mas fuerza*

Víbora :Pusiste en peligro a mis amigos *lo golpea con mucha mas fuerza *

Víbora empujo al gorila hacia una montaña haciendo que se estrellara y haciendo que caigan millones de rocas sobre el.

Víbora: Termino el juego …

Pero el gorila salio de las rocas y empezó a golpear a Víbora

Gorila: Ahoa soy mas fuerte *golpea a Víbora*

Gorila: No me derrotaras tan fácilmente

Golpeo a Víbora muchas veces y la tiro contra el suelo mientras sus amigos veían la escena paralizados y horrorizados sin poder hacer nada

Gorila: Ahora si me permites *Toma las flores de Víbora*

Víbora: No …

Gorila:¡Por fin tengo el poder de los cuatro elementos! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que no funcionan?

Las flores no parecían tener ningún tipo de poder. Pero Víbora no lo noto, seguía tirada en el suelo

Víbora: Lo siento chicos … yo les falle

Grulla: ¡No te rindas!

Víbora: ¿Grulla?

Tigresa: ¡Levántate!

Mono: ¡Tu puedes!

Po: ¡Vamos! Tu eres fuerte

Mantis: Lo venciste a los 6 años. Puedes hacerlo ahora

Víbora: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Grulla: Eso no importa. ¡Levántate y pelea!

Víbora: Pero ya gano, el tiene las flores. Miren lo que cause. El estaba diciendo la verdad, esa flores si son mágicas y yo … yo las perdí

Grulla: Escucha, ¿Por qué las flores no hacen nada? .¿Qué tal si … si

Víbora: ¡Grulla olvídalo! El tiene las flores *Cierra los ojos con dolor y vergüenza*

Grulla: ¿Y que? Todo este tiempo no supiste lo de tus flores y siempre fuiste la mejor guerrera que conocí. Víbora no son las flores … ERES TU

Víbora abrió los ojos y se levanto

Gorila: ¿Qué haces? Ya tengo las flores. ¡Ríndete!

Víbora: Nunca fueron las flores … siempre fui yo

Los ojos de Víbora se iluminaron y las flores flotaron hacia ella y se posaron sobre su cabeza nuevamente y empezó a soplar un fuerte viento ,un fuego los rodeo, el lago que estaba cerca empezó a agitarse y la tierra empezó a temblar

Gorila: La leyenda de las flores de los cuatro elementos …

Víbora: Nunca fue la leyenda de " Las flores de los cuatro elementos" .Las flores no tenían nada que ver

Y en ese momento Víbora lanzo una ráfaga de aire salvaje que empujo al gorila

Víbora: Siempre fui yo

El agua del lago salio y envolvió al gorila

Víbora: La que podía controlar los cuatro elementos era yo

El agua desapareció pero un fuego rodeo al gorila mientras Víbora seguía con los ojos iluminados .El gorila trato de atacar a Víbora pero de la tierra brotaron montañas y atraparon al gorila

Víbora: ¡PODER DE LOS CUATRO ELEMENTOS UNIDOS!

El agua, el fuego, la tierra , y el aire de alguna forma se juntaron formando una esfera de poder la cual Víbora sostenía con su cola como si nada. El gorila y los amigos de Víbora miraban la escena impresionados mientras la esfera se hacia mas grande

Gorila: ¡La esfera de los cuatro elementos! Entonces …

Víbora: Siempre fui yo

Gorila: Si me lanzas eso ambos … ambos..

Víbora: Lo se…

Los amigos de Víbora se acercaron corriendo

Tigresa: Víbora

Mono: ¡No lo hagas!

Grulla: Lo encerraremos

Po: No hagas una locura

Víbora: Debo hacerlo. Por mi familia, mis amigos, y mi honor

Todos: ¡No!

Víbora lanzo la esfera contra el gorila

Todos: ¡No!

Cuando Po, Tigresa , Mono, Mantis, y Grulla abrieron los ojos descubrieron que estaban bien ,ya era de día y el pueblo se veía como nuevo

Tigresa: El pueblo esta bien

Po: Y nosotros también

Mantis: Increíble

Mono: ¿Y el gorila?

Grulla: Y algo todavía mas importante ¿Dónde esta Víbora?

Continuara …


	8. Te amo por favor no nos dejes

Después de esa batalla. El pueblo se veía como nuevo y ya era de día. Pero ¿Dónde estaba Víbora?

Tigresa: ¡Víbora!

Mono: ¿Dónde estas?

Po :Ya todo esta bien

Mantis: ¡Ya tenemos que irnos!

Grulla estaba mas desesperado que todos

Grulla: ¡Víbora! ¡Víbora! ¡Me estas asustando! ¡Vamos!

Mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas se desesperaba y comenzó a llorar

Grulla: *Mientras llora* Víbora, ¡Víbora!

Después de un rato se reunieron para ver si la encontraron

Tigresa: ¿La encontraron?

Po: No

Manis : No

Mono : Yo tampoco

Tigresa: Quizás eso significa que … que

Grulla: No, no lo digas. Ella tiene que estar aquí. Grulla empezó a gritar ¡Víbora! ¡Víbora! Soy yo Grulla ¡Por favor! Vuelve

Entonces escucho una voz . ¡Era Víbora!. Pero se oía muy débil

Víbora: Chicos

Grulla: ¿Víbora?

Víbora estaba tirada muy débil. Sus amigos se acercaron a ella

Tigresa: Víbora ¿estas bien?

Grulla: ¡¿Te parece que esta bien?!

Mono: ¿Dónde esta el gorila?

Víbora: Yo … acabe con el. Pero creo que fue demasiado para mi

Grulla: No, no digas eso

Grulla se acerco a Víbora y sostuvo su cabeza con su ala

Mantis: Estamos contigo

Tigresa: Todo va a estar bien

Po: Te llevaremos a que te atiendan

Mono: Debes ser fuerte

Grulla: Lograste demasiado para rendirte ahora

Víbora: Ya todos están a salvo eso es lo único que importa

Grulla: Víbora …*acaricia su cara con su ala*

Víbora: Gracias por estar conmigo siempre Grulla *acaricia el rostro de Grulla con su cola*

Grulla: Siempre te quise mas que como amiga …

Víbora: Yo también

Víbora cerro los ojos y soltó el rostro de Grulla

Grulla :¿Víbora?

Pero no se movía

Mono, Mantis, Tigresa y Po: No …

Grulla empezó a llorar mucho y muy fuerte

Grulla: No me dejes

Tigresa: No …

Tigresa se volteo hacia Po y el la abrazo mientras todos lloraban

Habían perdido no sola a una gran guerrera, sino también a una gran amiga que siempre estuvo con ellos

Grulla seguía abrazando a Víbora

Grulla: Esto no es justo, ella solo hizo lo que es correcto. No es justo que los cientos de villanos que hemos perseguido sigan vivos después de todo lo que han hecho y Víbora este muerta solo por hacer lo que es correcto

Comenzó a llorar mas fuerte

Grulla: ¡No es justo que a las personas buenas les pasen cosas malas solo por hacer lo correcto! . No es justo que la vida nos quite las cosas que mas queremos

Todos empezaron a llorar todavía mas fuerte

Grulla: ¿Recuerdas la canción que cantamos de niños cuando nos conocimos?.Hubo una parte que nunca cantamos. Talvez por que estábamos cantando lo que sentíamos

Grulla empezó a cantar

Grulla:_ Se que volare, incluso con estas alas_

_Echas de recuerdos juntos que hoy se desvanecen ._

_Después de un mundo de sueños contigo_

_Tengo que volver a la realidad_

Termina de cantar

Grulla: Te prometí que sería tus alas y te llevaría a un lugar donde pudieras realizar tus sueños. Creo que ya estas ahí , pero te necesitamos aquí, te necesito aquí conmigo

En ese momento un brisa comenzó a soplar y pétalos de flores de loto rodearon a Víbora y desaparecieron al alrededor de ella

Grulla: Te amo …

Grulla soltó una lagrima y esa lagrima se convirtió en un pétalo y cayo sobre Víbora

Víbora comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y puso su cola sobre el ala de Grulla

Grulla: ¿Víbora?

Víbora: Yo también te amo

Grulla: ¡Víbora!

Grulla abrazo a Víbora aun con lagrimas en los ojos, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad

Los demás veían esa escena impresionados mientras Po seguía abrazando a Tigresa

Grulla: No vuelvas a asustarme así

Víbora: Yo también me asuste …

Mantis: ¡Víbora!

Po: ¡Eso fue bárbaro!

Tigresa: ¡Sabía que eras fuerte!

Mono:¡Así se hace!

La familia de Víbora volvió al pueblo al igual que todos .Esa noche hubo una gran fiesta

Po y Tigresa se habían vuelto novios después de eso .Estaban abrazados viendo la luna cuando llego Grulla

Grulla: Chicos ¿Vieron a Víbora?

Po: Si esta sobre esa colina

Po señalo una colina y ahí estaba Víbora, era la misma colina en la que ella y Grulla se sentaron de niños .Grulla voló hasta ella

Grulla: Hola

Víbora: Hola ¿Quieres sentarte?

Grulla: Claro

Se quedaron en silencio un rato

Víbora: Todo esto es tan idéntico a la noche en la que nos conocimos

Grulla: Si. Oye sobre eso lo que te dije y lo que tu me dijiste. ¿Enserio lo sientes?

Víbora: Claro que si

Grulla: Pues, ya que yo te amo y tu me amas ¿te parece bien si nosotros … somos mas que amigos?

Grulla comenzó a acercarse a Víbora y la rodeo con su ala dándole a ambos una sensación cálida que nunca habían sentido. Estaban muy sonrojados

Víbora: Solo si tu lo quieres

Por toda respuesta Grulla beso a Víbora apasionadamente,con su ala la abrazo y con la otra comenzó a acariciar las puntas de las flores de Víbora y luego comenzó a acariciar su rostro y su cabeza. Víbora estaba muy sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos como platos,pero poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a disfrutar ese momento tan esperado. Puso su cola en la espalda de Grulla y comenzó a acariciarlo al igual que el. Estuvieron así un rato,disfrutando esa sensación que tanto habían esperado. Cuando finalmente se separaron se miraron a los ojos

Grulla:¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Víbora: Creo que si

Continuaron besándose hasta que se lanzaron los fuegos artificiales se separaron para verlos.

Víbora comenzó a cantar

Víbora: _Parece mentira que esto no empezó ayer_

_Siento que te conozco desde siempre_

Grulla reconoció la canción y empezó a cantar

_Grulla: Estoy seguro que podremos volar_

_Y te haré olvidar eso que te lastima_

_Ambos: Con el amor se que podré volar_

_Y mis sueños realizar,_

_seré tu alas y te llevare a volar_

_y tus sueños realizar ,y se que te estaremos_

_Juntos en mi amoooooor_

Víbora: Como cuando éramos niños

Grulla: No, esta vez no voy a perderte y no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi lado. Por que te amo

Víbora: Y yo a ti

Se besaron nuevamente mientras continuaban los fuegos artificiales

FIN

**¡Siiiii! Al fin termine mi primera historia. Hace tiempo que quería escribirla. Si les gusto dejen review**


End file.
